Naruto's Rant
by Austln
Summary: This is how I imagine Naruto and the people in it if you dont like it but dont have an account email me click my name then click email. dont own naruto


Naruto's Rant

This is for all those people who know the real Naruto and not the hyperactive knuckle head ninja that his 'friends' see him as. Also I don't own naruto if I did he wouldn't act like an idiot all the time and would be respected.

Today was October 10th Naruto's birthday and the day he was beat up the most. He really hated hiding behind false smiles and lying to his 'friends' as he called them. They'd all leave if they knew what was in him he really just wanted to tell someone about it he noticed a microphone up on a stage that people we're surrounding he didn't really see anyone getting ready to speak so he disguised himself with a jutsu and walked up.

"Hi everybody I'm here to talk about Naruto Uzamaki." He said receiving glares he poofed releasing the jutsu to reveal himself. People grabbed kunai and shrunken ready to throw it.

"No, no don't get the knives and the stars I just want to tell you all a little bit about me." Saying this gathered people's attention and for once in Naruto's life someone actually felt like listening to him.

"Okay first off you all despise me for saving you from the Kyubbi, you know what? I'm fucking sick of it. You people always yell demon at me and call me names which leads to violence and me being beat into a bloody pulp. What the fuck? Do you want me to break my seal? Do you want Itachi to find me and me join him? Also I have never been happy in my life. It's all been fake. I can count about 2 times when I felt something and that was when I found some 'friends' even though they probably hate me now that they know what is inside of me. The second was when I passed the exams with Iruka Sensei." He paused before continuing.

"And Sauske if your out there, you cant beat me alright? Your gay little Chidori Is no match for the Kyuubi or the Rasengan. Also stop acting so mad at everyone only Itachi should you be mad at and he is far from here no one else did shit to you alright? Cheer up a little and stop being a fucking heartless piece of shit and your not a god stop acting like one! Oh and Sakura and Ino I don't think Sauske's gonna go for you, I think he's gay." After that last part there was a blushing/pissed Sakura and Ino and an extremely pissed Sauske as well as a few laughers in the croud.

"Also Shino, I think you might die one day considering you have bugs living inside of you. I don't think it's the same as a Demon. Oh and Choji your not big boned, okay? You're a fat ass lazy dude. Oh Shikamaru genius yet lazy VERY EXTREMELY LAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To Hinata your nice really nice you were one of the first people to admire me or do anything for me and I respect you. As for Neji you might want to stop wearing the bag shaped hat over your head it's not a trend people are gonna start wanting to do. This one is for Lee. LEE GUI IS NOT GOD! STOP WORSHIPING HIM! READ THE BIBLE! CONVERT TO JUDISM! ANYTHING STOP WORSHIPING THIS SPANDEX WEARING FREAK!!! Oh and Gara, you're the only one who knows what it's like to be alone and have a demon. I respect you, you could be if you wanted Ninja's Most Wanted #1 killer because your kinda and insane physco freak that loves to taste blood. Of course that could be Shukaku whatever oh Kyubbi says that Shukakau's a weak little bitch. Also to everyone else in the village, FUCK YOU ALL!!!!!" And with that Naruto was done. He was then hit by seven kunai that nailed him but only to see a poof from a clone he was long gone long ago. And with that people stormed out of the field EXTREMELY pissed.

I don't care if you review I just really wanted to make a point to every body who thinks Naruto is stupid or some shit like that and worships Sauske so I turned it into a story and thus this is what you have now. Deal with it you don't like it email me at and if I respond it's cause I'm not bored.

Good day to you all I hope u liked it but then again right now I'm going through a depressed stage in my life and no I'm not considering suicide to any of my friends that read this any way this was a oneshot if I didn't mention it.


End file.
